Responsabilidade
by stubborn-dreamer
Summary: Ela não era idiota e sabia como funcionava: as pílulas só eram eficazes se tomadas todos os dias, religiosamente. E aquilo sim era sua responsabilidade. Somente sua.


Solicitado por **Jany17.** Seu pedido é uma ordem, Flower ;). Classificado M por conteúdo sexual.

* * *

Aquela semana estava sendo, sem qualquer exagero, a pior da qual eles se lembravam.

Todos os casos mais complexos e estressantes pareciam chegar um após o outro, sem intervalo. Entre eles, havia o assassinato de um renomado político que teve todos os seus segredos pessoais e esquemas de corrupção levados a público por um hacker, e um serial killer que estava sequestrando e assassinando mulheres através de um site de relacionamentos. Aquilo significava viagens e mais viagens, cansaço físico e mental, alguns conflitos com o Diretor Silver (que parecia sempre pronto a questionar Avery sobre cada decisão que ela tomava) e muitos, muitos relatórios para escrever. A equipe nunca estivera tão sobrecarregada.

Por consequência, com o trabalho consumindo quase a totalidade de seu tempo, Avery e Nelson nunca haviam estado tão distantes desde que começaram sua relação. Toda a loucura do trabalho fazia com que quase não se falassem, e as poucas palavras que trocavam eram geralmente sobre os casos. No final do dia, exaustos demais para qualquer coisa, o contato entre eles se resumia a poucas mensagens de texto dizendo "Boa Noite."

Para Nelson, aquilo estava sendo um inferno. Ele nunca havia estado tão longe de Avery - ao mesmo tempo em que estava tão perto - desde os tempos em que a amava em segredo. Ele sentia falta do sorriso dela, dos encontros que tinham todas as noites depois do trabalho, em que bebiam vinho e faziam amor até adormecerem. Nos últimos dias, eles mal conseguiam se comunicar mesmo por um olhar, e o rosto de sua namorada era sempre sombrio e abatido pela preocupação.

Avery, por sua vez, não sabia mais quanta pressão era capaz de suportar. Ela estava acostumada à situações estressantes, mas aquela semana estava superando tudo o que ela conhecia como "estresse" em todo o seu tempo no FBI. Ela sentia falta de Nelson terrivelmente. Sentia falta de estar envolvida em seus braços quentes, de inspirar seu cheiro, de beijá-lo. Há muitos dias ela não desfrutava a calmaria de um abraço despreocupado.

Mas ela também sabia que em breve estaria acabado. E quanto mais firme ela trabalhasse, mais cedo poderia ter uma noite inteira de descanso abraçada a seu namorado.

E isso a motivava.

* * *

Na sexta feira, depois de resolverem o último caso da "avalanche", a Cyber já começava a respirar um clima de liberdade. As pessoas pareciam sorrir mais, o ar era mais leve.

Elijah fazia planos de viagem com sua família, prometendo deixar o celular desligado e trancado em um cofre. DB estava animado para ver seus filhos em Las Vegas, e Krumitz finalmente teria um encontro real com a Agente Rosalin. Raven, por sua vez, estava presa em seu próprio mundo, sorrindo o tempo todo enquanto verificava suas mensagens.

Nelson, por sua vez, só queria a Avery. Queria estar com Avery, tocar Avery.

De onde estava, ele a via em seu escritório através das paredes de vidro, e mesmo de longe, também podia ver o imenso sorriso em seu rosto. Nesse mesmo momento, seu celular vibrou, e o nome dela piscou no mostrador luminoso.

 _ **Meu apartamento. 30 minutos.**_

Ele nem ao menos respondeu a mensagem. Não era necessário.

* * *

Quando a porta do apartamento se fechou, eles já estavam colados um ao outro.

Suas bocas dançavam juntas, vorazes, esfomeadas, e suas línguas lutavam pelo domínio. Avery tinha o coração acelerado, e seu sangue corria tão rápido que ela sentia-se queimar. O perfume de Nelson... O único que ele havia usado desde que se conheceram. O cheiro doce e embriagante fazia sua cabeça girar.

Em seguida, as roupas começaram a cair enquanto caminhavam para o quarto.

Avery arrancou de uma só vez a camiseta e o casaco que ele usava por baixo, e Nelson puxou em cinco segundos o vestido por sua cabeça. No mesmo instante, o sutiã de renda vermelha estava fora de seu corpo, e seus seios fartos e exuberantes estavam expostos.

Uma vez que chegaram ao quarto, Nelson parou um segundo para observá-la, e o olhar selvagem de luxúria em sua expressão fez o núcleo de sua intimidade umedecer. O desejo que doía e pulsava entre suas pernas era quase insuportável. Assim, ele voltou a reivindicar seus lábios, empurrando furiosamente a língua em sua boca. Em mais 30 segundos, já não havia nenhum tecido entre eles.

Então, as costas de Avery estavam sobre o colchão macio de sua cama, o cabelo louro espalhado sobre o travesseiro, e Nelson pairando entre suas pernas abertas.

Ela estremeceu enquanto ele deslizava a língua sobre seu pescoço, enviando correntes de eletricidade por sua espinha. Avery corria os dedos para cima e para baixo em seu tronco, tocando os músculos planos de seu peito e abdômen. Quando ele tomou um de seus seios com a boca, provocando-o com a língua, ela foi empurrada ao limite.

 _\- Oh meu Deus... Nelson... Por favor..._

Ela já estava fora de sua sanidade. A excitação latente de Nelson contra sua intimidade a estava deixando louca. Ela precisava tê-lo _dentro_ dela. Agora.

Então ele a atendeu.

Houve um gemido alto quando ele finalmente a penetrou, e as costas dela se arquearam.

Ela ofegava enquanto ele se movia num ritmo lento e constante, deleitando-se com os sons suaves e luxuriosos que escapavam de seus lábios. Ao mesmo tempo, ele explorava cada um de seus pontos sensíveis, que havia se esmerado tanto em aprender. Nelson se orgulhava de conhecer cada palmo do corpo daquela mulher, e saber como lhe dar todo o prazer possível, da forma mais intensa possível.

E ele adorava ver aquele prazer estampado em seu rosto contorcido. Era a própria e perfeita imagem do paraíso.

\- Brody... - ela ofegou numa voz rouca e desconexa, balançando os quadris com força. O suor escorria em sua testa, e ela apertava as unhas em seus ombros.

Ele deixou escapar um silvo ao ouvi-la dizer seu primeiro nome. Ela quase nunca o chamava assim, e na maioria das vezes, era em momentos como aquele, durante o sexo. Nada tinha o poder de excitá-lo mais do que aquilo.

Com o sangue fervendo na veias, ele passou a estocá-la mais forte, mais rápido, arrancando dela gemidos mais intensos. Avery estava tremendo sob ele, se contorcendo. Ela envolvia as pernas em sua cintura como se buscasse ainda mais contato, como se quisesse fundir seu corpo ao dele.

Ele estava se contendo o máximo possível, para não vir cedo demais como seu corpo exigia. Ele queria prolongar aquilo o quanto pudesse, o quanto conseguisse, então apenas entrelaçou os dedos em seus cabelos, voltando a atenção ao seu pescoço, e ocasionalmente, ao lóbulo da orelha.

Por mais algum tempo ele continuaram assim, naquela valsa apaixonada, até que ele não pôde mais se segurar. O inevitável clímax os atingiu como o oceano furioso ao atingir a costa.

Mergulhada no mais puro êxtase, Avery gemeu ao senti-lo derramar-se. Ela moveu os quadris mais uma vez, o contato úmido enviando uma última onda de calafrios por seu corpo.

Ali, abraçados em um único prazer, era como se finalmente estivessem inteiros, preenchendo o vazio doloroso de tantos dias separados.

Por algum tempo, os dois ficaram em silêncio e de olhos fechados, sorrindo enquanto tentavam controlar suas respirações ofegantes.

\- Pensei que nunca mais faríamos isso de novo. - Nelson comentou quando foi capaz de formar uma frase.

Avery riu, e o som o encheu de ternura. Ela tinha a face incrivelmente ruborizada e a pele brilhante de suor. Seu cabelo estava totalmente desordenado, e suas pupilas dilatadas. Ela nunca parecia tão linda quanto nesses momentos.

\- Pelo menos, - ela respondeu, sua cabeça ainda girando depois do orgasmo que acabara de ter - nós acabamos de compensar isso muito bem.

\- Sim... Por agora.

Ele se inclinou e beijou-a, mas desta vez era lento e preguiçoso. Não havia a urgência de minutos antes, e puderam apreciá-lo sem nenhuma pressa.

* * *

Minutos depois, ao voltar de um banho muito necessário, Nelson encontrou Avery sentada na cama abraçada a um travesseiro. Ela tinha uma expressão pensativa e um pouco preocupada, o que chamou sua atenção imediatamente.

\- Avery? - ele a chamou, terminando de secar o cabelo com a toalha. - O que você está pensando? Há algo errado?

Ela voltou os olhos para ele e sacudiu a cabeça.

\- Não. Quer dizer... Uma coisa. Algo que só me ocorreu agora. - ela parecia insegura, constrangida, mas ele manteve os olhos fixos nos dela, para convencê-la de que podia dizer o que quer que a estivesse afligindo. Finalmente, ela respirou fundo. - O preservativo. Nós não usamos. De novo.

Imediatamente, Nelson quis bater em si mesmo. É claro. Ela tinha todas as razões do mundo para estar preocupada. Eles já haviam se esquecido antes - mais de duas vezes - e aquilo não era algo com o que se podia brincar.

\- Avery... Oh, meu Deus… Eu sinto muito. Foi uma total irresponsabilidade de minha parte. Eu não sei em que estava pensando quando...

\- Não. - ela o interrompeu - Essa não é apenas _sua_ responsabilidade. É de nós dois. Eu não disse isso para te culpar, eu poderia ter me lembrado tanto quanto você. É só que... Precisamos ser menos impulsivos em nossos... momentos, e também nos lembrar de sermos responsáveis. Ambos.

\- Sim. - ele assente - Com certeza. Não cometeremos o mesmo erro de novo. Vamos os dois nos lembrar da próxima vez. Mas por agora, creio que está tudo bem. Quer dizer... Você está tomando as pílulas, certo?

Nesse ponto, Avery congelou. Sim, ela estava, mas também havia se esquecido algumas vezes. Muitas vezes.

Ela não era idiota e sabia como funcionava: as pílulas só eram eficazes se tomadas todos os dias, religiosamente. E aquilo sim era sua responsabilidade. Somente sua.

De repente, ela sentiu-se estúpida por dizer aquelas coisas a Nelson quando ela mesma estava sendo irresponsável.

\- Sim. - ela respondeu com um sorriso nervoso, rezando para ele não desconfiar de nada. Ela não diria a Nelson sobre as pílulas. Não o deixaria ainda mais preocupado. - Está tudo bem.

Para o seu alívio, ele sorriu também.

\- Ótimo. - ele estendeu a mão e acariciou seu rosto - Estamos bem.

Um mês e meio depois, Avery recebeu de seu médico a notícia de que estava grávida.


End file.
